


Overnight in abandoned mall

by Bcs



Category: Brolby - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bcs/pseuds/Bcs
Summary: Colby, Brennen and Elton stay overnight at an abandoned mall, only things don’t go as planned and Colby starts having a panic attack when paranormal things start to happen.





	Overnight in abandoned mall

***alright guys and that wraps up this intro so let’s head on inside! Elton says still focused on filming. 

As the boys walk into the abandoned mall Colby immediately brings up the amount of unease he’s getting from being here. Elton brushes it off and tells Colby there’s no way they’re leaving until 8am the next morning.. ‘we have to complete this overnight challange guys’ Elton says, brennen and Colby immediately shoot each other a look of scarce. 

An hour had passed and not much had happened, they started to wish they had brought more games to play because stacking blocks was become boring.. just when the boys thought they’d had a boring night ahead of them something like a loud bang was heard in the distance, everyone looked at each other. ‘Please tell me that was one of you guys’ Colby says fear in his eyes. 

‘I was gonna ask you the same thing’ brennen replies 

All jokes aside Colby was really beginning to worry he didn’t know if his mind was playing tricks on him or if he was hearing and seeing things in the distance.. ‘man I really don’t wanna be here’ Colby says. 

‘Oh come on Colby you’ve done more of these scary videos than me and brenden combined, your used to this kind of stuff’ Elton said. 

‘I don’t know man Colby seems really scared, maybe we should go home’ brennen says to Elton realising that his best friend was infact scared and shaking. 

‘Alright how about this, we stay for a little longer if things keep happening we book it out of here, if nothing happens we continue this overnight challenge.’ Elton says to the boys. 

‘Alright Elton.’ Colby replies 

‘It’ll be alright Colby I got your back man’ Elton says. 

*******************************************

 

Brennen and Colby stuck together through the night while Elton walked around not too far infront checking out the place.. 

‘Bro are you alright, you looked really scared back there.’ Brennen says to Colby. 

‘Yea man look I’m alright, this place just give Me the creeps real bad that’s all.’ 

‘Alright but you’d let me know if you were about to have a panic attack right?. I know you don’t like people knowing but if you feel one coming I need to know so I can help you.’ Brennen says to Colby 

‘Yes brennen, I will let you know, but IM FINE REALLY!’ 

‘Alright man’ brennen says arms around Colby ‘just looking out for my bro you know that.. can’t be Brolby without Colby..’ brenden shot with his deceiving smile which just so happened to make Colby smile too. 

 

It was now going on 1am and things were starting to get creepy again, they’re we’re bangs small bangs on the walls and noises that made all three boys stop and listen.. ‘What the fuck was that!.’ Elton says ‘I dunno man we should get out of here’ brennen replies

As soon as brennen had finished speaking even louder crashes started happening in the distance, Elton and brennen were unaware that behind them their friend Colby was beginning to hyperventilate..

As soon as Brennen turned around and saw Colby’s pale white scared face and him starting to hyperventilate he knew he was having a panic attack. Brennen instantly grabbed Colby by the arms bringing him to sit on the floor.. ‘oh shit, no please no Colby not now, come on man are you alright you need to breath.’ Brennen repeats over and over again to his best friend.. 

‘What is wrong with him!’ Elton yells to Brennen also grabbing Colby’s hand and bring him to the ground with a worried look on his face. 

‘He’s having a panic attack! He gets them sometimes but he didnt want to tell you guys at home cause he’s embarrassed, we need to get him to slow his breathing, help me calm him down!’ Brennen says to Elton.. 

It was like all the scary noises had completely stopped while brennen and Elton tried to calm Colby down, they were to busy trying to help their friend then to be scared. 

‘I... i need to get out of here!!’ I need to go home! Please let me go home..’ Colby says between breaths and beggining to cry and push the other two boys away. 

‘Hey hey Colby look at me, your okay! I’m right here, let’s just get you calm and we’ll get out of here!’ Brennen replies trying to keep hold of Colby’s arms. 

‘Man Colby I’m sorry if I’d known you being this scared would have brought this on I would have left aged ago! I’m sorry Colby.’ Elton kept repeating

******************************************  
I tried to write a lot in this paragraph I hope everyone enjoys I WILL BE BACK to Finish this! This is not the end.. so give me motivation to write more by giving a kudos and leaving a comment. Hope yous enjoyed and remember!!! Not long til part 2!!!


End file.
